naginoasukarafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
Cold Film is the 2nd episode of the Nagi no Asu Kara anime. It aired on October 10, 2013. Summary Waking up one morning, Manaka is surprised to see the fish in her knee cap wish her goodbye as it leaves her leg and swims out through the window. In awe, Manaka says goodbye to the fish as well while thinking about Tsumugu. Soon, Lord Uroko, while lamenting the quality of his sake, is visited by Manaka who throws food at him. Tasting a caught piece, Lord Uroko states that it is not her grandmothers looking, to which Manaka reveals that she made it herself and asks to be cursed. However, Lord Uroko instead picks up the fallen food and eats it, much to her shock. At school, Manaka thanks Tsumugu for helping her the previous day. When he asks about the fish, Manaka pretends it is still there and imitates its voice to say that it is well. Suddenly, Hikari appears and thanks Tsumugu for taking care of Manaka before telling him that people from the surface should not get involved with people from under the water. Manaka confronts him for being rude to Tsumugu but Hikari gets mad in return for Manaka using his first name and walks away. Chisaki arrives to find a crying Manaka and dries her tears, explaining the situation as it is. Manaka is surprised that Chisaki knows so much, to which she states that she has known both of them since they were kids so she understands. Outside the school, Hikari is confronted by the two girls from Akari's shop who ask about his relation with her. Though he tells them they're siblings, they refuse to believe him. Arguing with the two, Hikari is pursued by Sayu but stops her with ease while Kaname calms her down. Miuna kicks Hikari in the leg and the two girls quickly run off, much to Hikari's anger. Inside the classroom, the teacher asks for volunteers to build the female doll to be used in the boat drift ceremony. Though not necessary, the school is set upon doing its own unofficial version. When nobody initially appears interested, Tsumugu raises his hand to volunteer, prompting Manaka to raise hers as well. Seeing this, Hikari begrudgingly volunteers as well alongside Chisaki and Kaname. While working, Hikari complains about having to do it despite Chisaki pointing out that he volunteered. Kaname asks Tsumugu why he volunteered, to which he explains that because he comes from a fisherman family, he wanted the chance to properly thank the ocean. As he asks deep questions about Lord Uroko, the saltflake snow and the sacred fire, Chisaki comments that he knows a lot about life under the sea. Tsumugu explains that on bright days, he can see the village from above the sea and the others are impressed with how much he values the sea, with the exception of Hikari. Soon, their teacher tells them to go home due to the effects of the UV rays on their ena and says that he will finish the rest of the work. Walking home, the girls comment on how nice their teacher is and treats them well despite being different. While Hikari thinks about Tsumugu, Kaname notices a car and identifies the passenger inside it as Akari. Getting out, Akari kisses the driver, much to the shock of the kids, before diving into the water. Hikari is shocked as Akari never mentioned having a boyfriend while Kaname points out that Akari is reaching a marriageable age. Though Hikari says that it would never work out with a man from the surface, Kaname tells him that if a person from the village ends up with a person from the surface, they will be banished from the village. The others are upset over this, particularly Manaka, who claims there is nothing wrong with wanting to be with the one you love. Hearing this, Hikari believes she is in love with Tsumugu and begins arguing, saddening her and causing her to jump into the water. Chisaki attempts to calm him down but upon being lashed out at, goes into the water as well. As Kaname leaves as well in disappointment, Hikari swims home as well, he wonders about his true feelings. Underwater, Kaname meets with Chisaki by their old school. While commenting on how saltflake snow piles up, Kaname states that he'd have liked to remain in their old school. Chisaki echoes his feelings, saying she wishes to remain in the sea with him, Manaka and Hikari. Kaname asks if it is because the sea is easier, also noting that the first one to leave the sea was Manaka. In her room, Hikari looks through the class roster and finds that Tsumugu's surname is "Kihara" and decides to call him that. In his house, Hikari eats dinner with his family, taking a look at Akari as she laughs at the TV. Though he tries to talk to her, Akari continues to express her wish to have a family one day with a daughter, preventing Hikari from saying anything. At his house, Tsumugu is asked by his grandfather how Manaka is, to which he imitates her fish and says that she is fine. In his bed, Hikari wonders about Manaka and asks himself why she would want to cast off he Ena to live on the surface when all he wants is to protect her. At school, the girls construct the clothing for the wooden doll while the boys carve it. Manaka asks Tsumugu for the measurements, angering Hikari despite having used his surname as opposed to his given name. After giving her the information, Tsumugu asks Manaka how her fish is, to which she says that it's sleeping. Outside, Chisaki disposes of some materials when Tsumugu appears. Noticing a ditch, Tsumugu reveals that he has been digging a watering hole for them to help them remain on the surface longer. As he walks away, Chisaki quietly asks him not to be so nice to Manaka due to how Hikari will feel. Underwater at Lord Uroko's house, Manaka asks to be cursed once again but Lord Uroko does not grant her wish, telling her casually that she may have to do so. Suddenly, Manaka hears arguing and leaves to find Akari outside being grabbed by men who are attempting to force her into revealing something. Hikari appears as well, followed by his father, who hears that Akari is seeing a man on the surface. Deciding to take care of the matter himself, he tells Hikari and the other men to leave as he takes Akari to see Lord Uroko himself. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime